Nipped in the Bud
by Startix-Master of the NoLess
Summary: Ruby surprises Weiss with a little something special. But Weiss hates surprises, almost as much as random alterations to her girlfriend's body. [NSFW]


**Disclaimer: **I don't own RWBY.

* * *

"But _Blaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaake…_" Yang whined as the brunette began pushing her out of the room.

"No buts and no whining." the Faunus replied adamantly. "Your grades have been in the toilet lately. So it's study, study, study until there's some improvement."

The blonde groaned and thrust her hands out to grip the doorframe. "Yang, let go."

"I don't wanna study. I wanna stay here and do fun stuff."

"You should've thought of that before blowing off your last four homework assignments."

"Ugh, when did you become such a nag?"

From her spot on the bed, Weiss surveyed the scene with a bemused look. Every now and again she'd glance down at her Scroll so it wouldn't seem like she was staring, but she was. And enjoying every second. A great way of passing the time until Ruby and Nora came back from their shopping trip.

"Yang Xiao Long!" snapped Blake, having finally gotten fed up. "You are going to study, or so help me, I'll…I'll…!"

"You'll what?" smirked Yang, waggling her brows. "Punish me?"

Blake's cheeks turned scarlet. "You…don't try and make this a sexual thing!"

"Oooh…I see. Want me sequestered away for a 'private lesson', huh? Wanna 'discipline' me for being a 'bad student'?" For extra effect, the blonde winked, blowing a kiss to Blake.

"You are impossible."

"And yet you're still with me."

Blake chuckled wryly. "I must be some kind of masochist."

Yang suddenly let go of the doorframe, sending the still-pushing Blake toppling into her arms, giving her a seductive grin. "And isn't that the best kind?" Without even waiting for a reply, she carried Blake off, no doubt to engage in illicit activity.

"Idiots." Weiss muttered, trying to squash the smile that had found its way onto her face. Ruby was having an influence on her. Her tolerance for immaturity had been increasing ever since she'd met the scythe-wielder, and it was all but peaking as the days went by. And despite her growing resilience to Ruby's unique brand of lunacy and leadership, she still had ways of surprising the heiress.

_BANG!_ went the door as it was thrown open, hard enough to bounce off the wall. "We're back!" crooned Ruby as she hopped in, arms laden with bags, Nora close behind.

"Hooray." Weiss replied flatly, secretly thrilled she had returned.

Ruby all but dumped the bags in the corner, zooming over to Weiss' side, eyes wide and expectant. "Didjya miss me? Huh, huh, huh?"

"I _did_ miss the peace and quiet your absence offered." she snarked.

Just as Ruby fully entered pout mode, Weiss pulled her forward into a quick, but loving kiss. "But yes, I also missed you."

"Awww…" Ruby hopped into the bed, nuzzling the fencer, earning an affectionate pat on the head. "By the way, I got something in town I think you'll li~ike…"

Weiss frowned. "Ruby, you know I hate surprises."

"You'll love this one, trust me!"

The heiress set aside her Scroll, sighing. "Okay, what is it?"

Ruby shook her head, grinning ear to ear. "Uh-uh. You have to guess."

If there was anything Weiss despised more than surprises, it was guessing games. But once Ruby got like this, there was no stopping her. "Fine. A cookie?"

"Nope."

"A new skirt?"

"Nuh-uh."

"Scythe polish?"

"Guess again."

"Ruby."

"Please! It'll be worth it! Tell you what." Ruby held up four fingers. "You have four more guesses. If you don't get it by then, I'll tell you. Deal?"

"Deal." Weiss tapped her chin in thought. "New shoes."

"Wrong."

"Ammunition."

"Way wrong."

"Headphones."

"Still wrong."

"Makeup."

"Wrongest one of all!" giggled Ruby. "I got a piercing!"

All was silent in the dorm. Weiss, in the space of a few seconds, looked over Ruby's body, scanning her, only to find nothing. On the surface anyway. "A piercing."

Ruby nodded.

"Where." Somehow, Weiss felt she knew the answer.

Ruby lied back on the bed, splaying herself for the heiress as she kicked off her shoes. "Find out."

Weiss felt her cheeks grow hot, and, with an almost comic sort of awkwardness, she moved towards Ruby, nearly stumbling. Slowly, she pulled up Ruby's shirt, followed by her black bra. Nothing. That was a good sign. For now, at least.

Continuing, she pulled at the edges of Ruby's skirt, shakily gripping the girl's red panties and pulling them down halfway across her legs. What she saw nearly made her explode.

There, nestled between Ruby's legs, embedded in the girl's once unobstructed pussy, was a piercing, right in her labia. A white gemstone with subtle hints of blue, much like the heiress' eyes. An aesthetic choice Weiss might've appreciated, if she weren't screaming her head off.

"HAVE YOU LOST WHAT LITTLE SENSE YOU HAD RUBY ROSE YOU REMOVE THAT THIS INSTANT!"

"I can't!" protested the younger teen. "The lady at the shop said I have to keep it there for at least two weeks so the hole won't close."

"YOU LET ANOTHER WOMAN HANDLE YOUR MOST PRIVATE AREA!?"

"Well, she's not telekinetic, Weiss."

"DON'T YOU _DARE_ THINK OF SASSING ME WHEN YOU WALTZED IN HERE WITH JEWELRY SO CLOSE TO YOUR CLITORIS RUBY ROSE I WILL HAVE ABSOLUTELY NONE OF IT!"

"Can you please stop screaming?" winced the scythe-wielder. "I though you'd like it."

Weiss opened her mouth to deliver another rant but paused. As depraved and no doubt compromised Ruby's thought process was when she considered this (she was never letting her shop with Nora again after this), it was, admittedly, a sweet thought. Bizarre and dangerous, but sweet.

"It didn't hurt, did it?" asked the heiress.

"Only a little." A wicked smirk crossed Ruby's face as she shucked off her underwear. "But I do have a slight tingling sensation. Maybe you can help with that?"

A grin broke out on Weiss' face as she began undressing. "If either of us get an infection, I'm going to be really angry with you."

"That's fine." purred Ruby as she wrapped her legs around Weiss' thigh. "Angry sex is the best kind."

**END**


End file.
